


Finishing the job

by anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Lightning gets finality, revenge and away with killing who he once loved





	Finishing the job

It was no easy task, a task which inevitably needed to be marked off and completed if he so wished to keep the loyalty of the lynx and his gang. It took extensive planning and foresight to even come close to their objective, a long and grueling process but one which was ready in due time and today was the day. 

They'd wait in anticipation for a moments strike a sliver of opportunity to appear before them. The clan they intruded was one of close kinship as such they knew the second the signal was given they'd have only minutes before work was given to its leader and potentially the blue nuisance. 

Weapons sharpened to the sharpest of points and muscles tensed with well-restrained tension he lied in wait silent for his time. His moment to humiliate and show her what he was capable of, his worth. 

The group branched with himself positioned to be the last step in completing the mission. Responsible for the only thing which mattered, the objective, her life. 

He saw the familial signal then ran, muscles untensed and sprang into action with speeds unseen and unknown to all but himself he rushed into action weapon in hand. Past both the unconscious and dead which littered the pathway to his destination. 

Entering her sleep chambers he was met face to face against her. No words were spoken, both knew the reasonings for his nightly appearance and the inevitability of what was to follow. A death she voiced would be his own if he chose to stay, the threat lingered before he attacked. 

Neither gained ground during the violent conflict of matching blades and bruising attacks. She continued her ministrations of honor bound ideals through bloodied lips, all which did nothing but fuel the anger shimmering just under his calmed surface threatening to boil over yet he remained clear minded. He'd waited for this moment, fermented in the idea of defeating her and ending this inner turmoil which she had rooted. This was his moment and he wouldn't miss it because he couldn't keep his temper in check. 

The others kept lookout during, he'd kept it crystal clear prior to the mission he wished to defeat her himself. Whether this meant death to himself mattered little, this rule was respected by all in the group and remained true even now as they silently rooted on the sidelines for his victory. A victory which came swift and quick.

The fight itself was short lived as quickened blows came to an abrupt halt; the sound of displaced air, the sight of arched blood, and the smell of iron which hit like a freight train permeated the room within seconds. 

They were gone by the time reinforcements entered the scene. Sonic and friends stared in horror as the head of the once proud Kaiju clan was decapitated.


End file.
